Legión de Fuego
by DRAGON693
Summary: 11 jóvenes casa demonios son envidados a un pueblo, a mitad de la nada en busca de demonios en la so na, al poco tiempo son transportados a equestria donde su nueva misión es protegerlas de una imbacion demoníaca Nota es mi primer fanfiction así que acepto cualquier comentario.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal gente este es mi primer fanfiction y espero que le guste es una idea que tuve en mi cavase ase tiempo que ahora puedo publicar y bien comenzando con la historia**

Prologa

Sitio: Desconocido

Hora: Desconocido

En un pueblo desconocido a mitad de la nada once jóvenes caza demonios fueron enviados a explorar y a buscar actividad demoníaca, en las lejanías del caserío y por causa de los demonios del inframundo se ha quedado sin habitantes. Después de horas buscando sin encontrar rastros, los once jóvenes se dividen en un grupo de tres para así poder cubrir más terreno y con la esperanza de poder encontrar lo que buscan.

¿?: Que es esta mierda de lugar, ¿seguro que estamos en el lugar correcto? (Dice uno de los jóvenes)

¿?: Claro que si además la Orden nunca se equivoca (le responde el otro joven).

¿?: Entonces por qué no hemos encontrado ningún rastro de los demonios, y además ni siquiera detectamos su presencia.

¿?: Ya cálmate Migue debe haber una explicación para lo que está pasando, (voltea y mira al otro joven) Daniel estas seguro que la carta hablaba de este lugar.

Daniel: estoy muy seguro, además tú sabes muy bien Fernando, que la Orden no nos enviaría a un pueblo abandonado a mitad de la nada.

Fernando: si lose pero ya llevamos dos horas, buscando y no hemos encontrado nada en este pueblo.

Migue: si ya me estoy cansando de esto y creo que los demás también, Fernando deberíamos reunirnos con el resto de nuestros hermanos para poder largarnos de este maldito lugar.

Fernando: creo que tiene razón, deberíamos reunirnos con el resto del grupo.

Pero antes de que pudieran proseguir el hermano menor los detuvo.

Daniel: ¡ESPEREN!

Ambos se detienen y miran confundidos a Daniel.

Fernando: que pasa Daniel.

Migue: si porque nos detienes.

Daniel: los detengo porque a un no podemos irnos.

Migue: ¿¡QUE PORQUE NO PODEMOS IRNOS!? (Lo dice con cierto odio asía su hermano menor).

Daniel: en primera no me grites que no estoy sordo, y en segunda no podemos irnos porque además de buscar demonios también buscamos artefactos demoniacos.

Fernando y migue dicen al mismo tiempo: ¿¡QUEEEE!?

Fernando: como que hay artefactos demoniacos en este pueblo.

Migue: si explícate.

Daniel: bueno antes de venir a este pueblo investigue un poco sobre este lugar

Fernando: y bien que descubriste.

Daniel: descubrí que hace 100 años, este pueblo estaba en medio de un bosque y era un pueblo como cualquiera, pero un día un puñado de demonios aparecieron en el bosque y se encaminaron hacia el pueblo, los habitantes del pueblo no sabían lo que los asechaba en el bosque, cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, los demonios ya avían entrado al pueblo y comenzaron a masacrar a sus habitantes. Algunos de los habitantes trataron de escarpar del pueblo, pero su destino fue el mismo, que el de los demás después de que los demonios acabaran con los habitantes del pueblo, utilizaron una especie de artefacto para que el pueblo se ocultara entre la niebla, y así el pueblo desapareció durante muchos años hasta ahora que fue encontrado hace dos semanas.

Migue: eso explica porque nos perdimos al principio.

Fernando: entonces además de buscar demonios, nuestra misión principal es buscar también esos artefactos.

Daniel: sí.

Fernando: y cuando pensabas decírnoslo, (lo queda mirando con una cara muy seria).

Migue: si nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo de búsqueda (con cara de pocos amigos).

Los dos hermanos quedan mirando a Daniel con cierta cara de disgusto, Daniel al ver esto se pone su mano en la cabeza y dice.

Daniel: creo que se me avía olvidado ajajajaja (rascándose la cabeza).

Esa reacción ase que Migue se lance sobre Daniel y comienza a estrangularlo.

Migue: ¿¡ES ENSERIO QUE MIERDA PASA CON TIGO!? (Lo dice ya muy encabronado).

Daniel: ... pero... ya... cálmate, (tratando de evitar que lo estrangularan).

Por otra parte Fernando no podía aguantar las risas ocasionadas por el pequeño pleito que tenían sus dos hermanos, después de un rato de estar riéndose y secarse ciertas lagrimas se pone en una posición firme y seria, y camina asía sus dos hermano al acercarse agarra a Migue por el cuello de su camisa, para apartarlo de Daniel cuando Daniel se logra parar y sacudirse la tierra de su ropa, Fernando les habla con una voz seria a los dos.

Fernando: bien vasta de juegos tenemos que reunirnos que los otros, creo que deben estarnos esperando.

Migue: si acordamos reunirnos dentro de dos horas y medias en el centro del pueblo.

Daniel: esperen y que hay de los artefactos.

Fernando: ya hablaremos de eso cuando nos reunamos con el resto del grupo, quedo claro.

Daniel savia que cuando Fernando ponían una cara seria no podía llevarle la contraria, además el mismo tenía la culpa por no avisarles a sus hermanos sobre los artefactos.

Daniel: (suspirando), ok vamos.

Fernando: bien andando.

Y así los tres hermanos comenzaron su recorrido asía el centro del pueblo.

Bueno se estarán preguntando quienes somos, como ya saben mi nombre es Daniel tengo 17 años, mi estatura es 1.75, tengo el cabello oscuro como la noche, mis ojos son de color amarillo, tengo una actitud seria y a la ves divertida dependiendo de cómo este, mi ropa consiste en un jeans deportivos azul oscuro, unas bostas oscuras estilo militar, unos guantes sin dedos oscuros , un buzo de corredera y capucha color oscura y debajo de esta una camisilla azul oscuro, también poseo dos armas las cuales consisten en una espada de gran filo oscuro, con bordes parecidos a los de una katana la cual la he llamado Dark Dragón, y una pistola de cuatro cañones que me permite disparar cuatro balas ala ves además cuenta con balas infinitas, la cual la he apodado con el nombre de Misericordia. Como ya saben también tengo 10 hermanos mayores, los cuales tenemos muchas habilidades sobrehumanas las cuales consisten en un gran aumento de la fuerza, la velocidad y la agilidad, también podemos usar tres tipos de magia la magia arcana, la alquimia y la magia demoniaca, otro dato es que cada uno de nosotros, puede adoptar una forma demoniaca a la cual llamo Devil trigger es debido al hecho de que somos mitad humano y mitad demonio, también trabajamos para una organización llamada la Orden del Fénix, esta organización fue fundada hace 80 años con el fin de detener la actividad demoniaca.

Bueno ya es hora de que conozcan al resto de mis hermanos, comenzando por los mayores el primero es Chris tiene 22 años, su estatura es 1.82, su cabello es de color oscuro, (solo que diferencia del mío él lo tiene un poco más liso), sus ojos son oscuros, su ropa consiste en una camiseta verde limo, unos jeans gris, unos tenis verdes y unos guantes sin dedos, sus armas consisten en unos guanteletes de acero y unas botas de lo mismo, el cual los llamo Gilgamesh también posee un rifle de asalto semiautomática, de gran potencia ya que este fue total mente modificado en aspecto y capacidad, también posee una bayoneta en la parte delantera del rifle, a esta arma la ha llamado Spiral.

El siguiente es Alex tiene 22 años, su estatura es 1.81, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son azules, su ropa está constituida por unos jeans grises, unos zapatos negros, una campera de cuero oscuro con un dibujo tribal rojo en la espalda y debajo de esta una sudadera gris con capucha, (que siempre lleva puesta) y también debajo de esta una remera blanca, sus armas son unos guanteletes y espinilleras de sombras lo cual se llaman Beowulf, (son casi iguales a los de Chris solo con el pequeño detalle de que esto guanteletes pueden cambiar de forma), su otra arma es un poco rara, está representado por una calavera con dos extremidades en forma de guadaña que se sitúa en su espalda como una mochila, la cual ha llamado Lucifer.

Fernando tiene 21 años, su estatura es 1.84, su cabello es oscuro, sus ojos son marrón oscuro, su ropa es de un estilo vaquero que consiste en un sombreo vaquero azul oscuro, unos jeans de cuero azul oscuro, unas botas de cuero marrón, una gabardina de cuero azul oscuro y debajo de esta una camiseta de botones roja y una camisilla blanca, tiene una espada de gran tamaño, que tiene decorado en el centro de la hoja caras humanas, a esta espada la ha llamado Devoracaos, y también posee dos pistolas semiautomáticas la cuales se llaman Black y Silver.

Dante tiene 21 años, su estatura es 1.85, su cabello es blanco, sus ojos son azul claro, su ropa es una gabardina de cuero rojo y debajo de esta un chaleco de cuero oscuro, unos jeans de cuero oscuro, unas botas oscuras y unos guantes oscuros sin dedos, su arma principal es una espada llamada Rebellion , cuya empuñadura está decorada con forma de esqueleto humano, y sus dos pistolas gemelas llamadas Ebony y Ivory.

Cano tiene 20 años, su estatura es 1.87, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son marrones, su ropa es una remera roja, unas guantillas rojas, unos jeans oscuros y sobre esta unas espinilleras del mismo color y unos tenis azules, sus armas consisten en una enorme hacha de doble filo que tiene decorado en su centro el rostro de un demonio, lo cual la ha nombrado Ronok y una escopeta total mente mejorada con dos cañones y disparo continuo además tiene un alcance mayor a la de una escopeta normal a esta arma la ha llamado Gnasher.

Alirio tiene 20 años, su estatura es 1.87, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos son marrones, (nota Alirio y Cano son mellizos), su ropa está constituida por una camiseta sin mangas blanca, una vendas en sus antebrazos, unos jeans deportivos azules y unos tenis azules, su arma principal son dos guanteletes de acero, que tienen decorado en la parte superior el rostro de un demonio con cuernos y una torreta de gran tamaño a la cual la apodado con el nombre la Segadora.

Bueno ahora vienen los menores, Migue tiene 19 años, estatura es 1.74, sus ojos son oscuros, su cabello es castaño, sus ropa está constituida por unos jeans marrones y unas botas del mismos color, una camiseta amarilla y de sobre esta una chaleco marrón, también tiene unos guantes del mismo color, tiene una mochila marrón oscuro y unos googles en su cabeza, sus armas son dos pequeñas guadañas que tiene en la parte inferior de la hoja una calavera y unos picos, les apuesto el nombre de cosechadoras y también tiene un rifle de asalto llamado sentinel, (este rifle es casi igual al de Chris solo que esta en vez de tener una bayoneta tiene una motosierra) (dato de Migue él fue el que construyo todas nuestras armas de fuego).

Nero tiene 19 años, su estatura es 1.75, cabello blanco, sus ojos son azul claro, su ropa es una gabardina azul marino y debajo de esta un chaleco de cuero rojo con una camisa oscura, unos jeans azul oscuro y una botas morrones, (Nero a diferencia de nosotros él tiene su brazo derecho esta poseído eso le permite realizar barias habilidades y poderes) sus armas consisten en una espada llamada Red Queen, en su empuñadura se asemeja al manillar de una moto, su otra arma se llama Blue Rose es una pistola de gran calibre que tiene dos cañones.

Ángel tiene 18 años, su estatura es 1.73, cabello rubio, sus ojos son verdes, su ropa son unos jeans oscuros y con unas botas del mismo color, tiene una chaqueta de cuero rojo y una remera oscura, también tiene unos guantes sin dedos oscuros, sus armamento está formado por dos espadas en forma de sierras y en la parte inferior de las empuñaduras hay dos cabezas, su otra armas es un maletín oscuro con un cráneo en el centro llamado Pandora, (no se confíen ese maletín, tiene la habilidad de cambiar en siete tipos de armas, aun me sigo preguntando como migue logro construirle ese maletín a Ángel es un arma de destrucción masiva).

Y el ultimo es Leo tiene 18 años, su estatura 1.74, cabello oscuro, sus ojos son marrones, su ropa consiste en un chaleco de cuero oscuro y una bufanda del mismo color (estilo ninja), unos jeans oscuros y una botas del mismo color, y por ultimo unos guanteletes de cuero oscuro, su primera arma es una katana llamada Yamato y su segunda arma es una pistola automática que fue modificada para tener dos cargadores en el frente para aumentar su potencia, esta arma se llama Gorgon ( bien ya que están todos continuemos con la historia).

_15 minutos después_

(En la mente de Daniel) ya han pasado 15 minutos que llevamos caminando, tiempo que ha utilizado Migue para regañarme, por no haberles avisado desde un principio delos artefactos, vaya sí que está encabronado, no me quiero imaginar cuando los demás se enteren, me van a descuartizar vivo, por otra parte Fernando se ha mantenido en silencio desde que comenzamos a caminar, no me a regañado como Migue pero sé que cuando esto termine me va dar un buen sermón por esto.

Después de un rato de estar caminando ya nos estamos acercando al centro del pueblo, a medida que nos acercábamos se podían ver ocho sombras, cerca de una estatua cuando por fin llegamos al centro, las ocho sombras que estaban ahí, era nada más que mis ocho hermanos y por lo que veo no se encuentran nada felices, al parecer llevan mucho tiempo aquí como una hora por lo mínimo, eso empeora mi situación solo espero que si me van a descuartizar que sea rápido y sin dolor.

Chris: vaya casi ni llegan.

Fernando: perdón nos perdimos en la niebla.

Alex: se nota porque ya llevamos más de una hora esperándolos.

Chris: si y por lo que veo tampoco encontraron nada.

Migue: (sarcasmo), sí que eres todo un observador.

Leo: bien ya que no hemos encontrado nada en este pueblo, ya podemos irnos.

Fernando: de hecho aún falta algo que hacer en este pueblo, (cosa que dejos a los ocho confundidos).

Nero: cómo es que aún falta hacer algo en este pueblo, (lo dice con cierta frustración).

Cano: si ya hemos buscado por horas y no hemos encontrado nada, que más falta por buscar en este maldito pueblo.

Migue: eso se los explicara Daniel.

Todos pusieron su atención sobre Daniel, quien solo se remoto a suspirar y comenzó a contarles todo del porque estaban aquí, cuando termino de contarles todos lo quedaron viendo con una mirada asesina.

Nero: entonces tenemos que estar un par de horas más en este pueblo, solo porque a ti sete olvido decirnos desde un principio que teníamos que buscar esos artefactos (ya muy frustrado).

Todos querían destrozar a Daniel por no haberles avisado, pero fueron detenidos por Fernando que con vos seria dijo.

Fernando: ya cálmense deberíamos de ponernos a busca eso artefactos ahora mismo, que en vez de pelear entre nosotros, ya hablaremos con Daniel cuando terminemos quedo claro, (al parecer funciono porque todos se comenzaban a calmar).

Chris: (suspirando) bien pongámonos en mar… (No pudo terminar ya que una esfera de energía choco contra ellos).

Dentro de la niebla salió un ser humanoide cubierto de una armadura blanca, armado con una espada y un escudo, se acerca al cráter donde antes estaban los jóvenes, al parecer este ser no venía solo ya que de la misma niebla salen otros iguales al él, todos se reúnen cerca del cráter para ver si había quedado algún superviviente, al no encontrar nada se disponían a irse pero antes de que pudieran irse, uno de ellos es golpeado por una roca, al ver esta acción los demás seres, comienza a buscar por todos lados hasta que, una voz les llaman la atención ¡POR QUI IDIOTAS!, todos se voltean para ver de donde proviene la voz, lo que pudieron notar en el techo de unas casas se encontraban los 11 jóvenes.

Leo: creo que tenemos toda su atención.

Alex: eso parece.

Chris: vaya sí que nos tomaron por sorpresa, ese ataque casi nos fríe.

Dante: al parecer si avía demonios en este pueblo, que bien ya me hacía falta algo de diversión.

Daniel: mmm… hay 11 demonios bien así todos podrán divertirse.

Ángel: ya lo creo.

Fernando: bien todos listos.

Todos asienten: ¡LISTOS!

Fernando: bien hadarles.

Los 11 jóvenes bajan del techo de las casas y cada uno toma una posición de combate, los demonios al ver esto también toman una posición, de combate en forma de muro, los demonios son los primeros en atacar, usando sus escudos como alas para poder ir más rápidos contra los jóvenes, ellos al notar esto se les dibuja una son risa y comienza a correr contra sus atacantes, los demonios se dividen entre sí, lo mismo hacen los jóvenes que en fracción de segundos todos chocan sus armas entre si provocando un enorme eco en el pueblo, en los primeros minutos los 11 jóvenes solo se proponían a esquivar los ataques de los demonios, cosa que ya empezó aburrirlos cambiando de táctica, ahora eran ellos los que los atacaban los jóvenes daban fuertes ataques con sus armas, para mantener a raya a los demonios quienes solo podían cubrirse con sus alas para no ser dañados, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que empezó la batalla, la cual la estaban ganando los 11 jóvenes.

Chris: bien ya nos hemos divertido y es hora de que acabemos con esto

Dante: que pena que la diversión a ya terminado.

Alex: bien no perdamos más tiempo acabar con ellos.

Todos suelta un grito de guerra y comienza a correr así los demonios con el fin de acabar con sus vidas, el primero es acorralado por Daniel quien utilizando su espada logra romper el escudo del demonio, el demonio al verse desprotegido comienza a cargar una esfera de energía en su espada, con el fin de lanzársela a su oponente, Daniel al ver esto saca a misericordia y cargar su pistola con energía y disparada la bala de energía y choca con la esfera, que aún tenía el demonio en su espada el proyectil explota con la esfera de energía, destrozando al demonio y así acabar con su vida, algunos demonios se distraen al ver a su compañero destrozado y tirado en el suelo, cosa que les costó caro ya que estos fueron destrozados por las armas de Alex, Chris y Fernando, el siguiente en caer fue por Nero que utilizando su mano demoniaca le arranca el escudo y entierra su espada en su cabeza, girando la manecilla de su empuñadura para que esta prenda fuego y así cortarlo a la mitad.

A medida que pasaban los minutos uno a uno iban cayendo los demonios, hasta quedar solo 2 esto 2 demonios se juntaron entre si y adoptaron una posición defensiva, solo para terminar emboscados por Cano y Alirio, Alirio salta con su enorme hacha para tratar de cortar al demonio el demonio al ver a su oponente dirigirse asía el, utiliza su escudo para protegerse Alirio comienza girar entre sí para darle más potencia a su ataque, en el momento en que el hacha golpea el escudo este se rompe cortando al demonio en dos, el ultimo es acabado por Cano quien utilizando sus guanteletes le quita su espada y escudo al demonio, después agarra al demonio y los estrella contra el piso donde comienza a golpearlo, hasta destrozarlo por completo ya cavado con los demonio los 11 jóvenes ser reúnen en el centro del cráter.

Ángel: eso estuvo genial (con tono alegre).

Leo: sí que nos hacía falta algo de diversión.

Migue: vaya que sí.

Mientras los demás hablaban Daniel se mantenía en sus pensamientos, cosa que noto Fernando y se acercó a su hermano menor y le dice.

Fernando: en que tanto piensas Daniel (lo dice con vos calmada).

Daniel al escuchar esto sale de sus pensamiento.

Daniel: a... si es sobre este ataque.

Fernando: es porque nos tomaron por sorpresa.

Daniel: si no te parece extraño que después de horas buscando en este pueblo, sin encontrar nada estos demonios aparecen (lo dice en tono serio).

Fernando: mmm… creo que tienes razón, que tal si era una trampa desde el inicio.

Daniel: no lo creo.

Fernando: entonces que insinúas sobre estos.

Daniel iba a contestar pero algo llama su a tención, un brillo que provenía del cráter.

Daniel: ¿qué es eso? (metiéndose al cráter), Fernando mira esto.

Fernando se mete en el cráter donde estaba Daniel.

Fernando: y bien que encontraste.

Daniel: encontré este medallón donde antes estaba la estatua.

Fernando: creo que deberíamos llamar a los demás para que lo vean.

Daniel: si hazlo.

Fernando: ¡HE Y CHICOS BENGA A VER LO QUE ENCOTRO DANIEL!

Los demás salieron de su conversación y se metieron en el cráter.

Chris: que encontraste.

Daniel: este medallón.

Alex: cree que sea una de esos artefactos demoniacos que estamos buscando.

Daniel: creo tiene unas escrituras gravadas pero no parecen la lengua de los demonios.

Cano: y que lengua es.

Daniel: no lo se déjame ver.

Daniel comenzó a analizar el medallón que al aparecer era de oro y decorada con gemas de distintos colores y una gemas roja en el centro y parece estaba rodeada por dos caballos con alas y cuernos.

Daniel: mmm… que pasa si toco esto.

Daniel toca la gema del centro que en su segundo comienza a expulsar, una luz blanca dejando a todos sorprendidos la luz comienza a crecer más y más hasta dejar ciegos a todos Los 11 jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo(¡PERO QUE MIERDA…!) antes de ser absorbidos por la luz, dejando solo el cráter donde estaban.

_Bosque desconocido._

Daniel comienza a despertarse algo desorientado y comienza a frotarse los ojos para poder ver, lo primero que nota es que ya no se encontraba en el pueblo, si no en un bosque Daniel comienza a mirar por todos lados en busca de sus hermanos, al no encontrarlos un montón de preguntas invadieron su mente la cueles eran de como llego aquí, donde estaban sus hermanos si se encontraban bien, cuando logro calmarse y ponerse de pie Daniel agarro aire y grito.

Daniel: ¡EN DONDE MIERDA ESTOY!

_Continuara._

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi historia y espero que le aya gustado, dato que ****daré de los 4 personajes que metí en historia Dante y Nero del devil may cry 4, Alex mercer de prototype y por ultimo Chris de Residente evil 5 bueno se estarán preguntando porque meti a Alex y Chris en mi historia bueno ellos ademas de Dante y Nero son mis personajes favoritos de los videosjuegos, otro dato Alex no tendra sus habilidades de virus pero las armas que le di asen casi lo mismo asi otra cosa Dante y Nero solo contaran con las armas que pronuncie se que eso le quita sieta emociona pero los de mas personajes las tienen, bueno con esto me despido asta la pro cima y felices fiestas**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ponyville minutos antes._

Es una tranquila mañana en ponyville, donde todos los ponis asen su rutina diarias los comerciantes abren sus puestos, los pegasos despejan las nubes dando a si un claro día, en una biblioteca ubicada en un gran árbol se encuentra una alicornio color lila, ordenando unos libros junto a un pequeño dragón morado.

Twilight: Spike pon eso libros arriba.

Spike: ya voy (Spike agarra los libros y los sube a los estantes).

Twilight: gracias Spike.

Spike: ejejejej de nada.

Twilight y Spike estaban riendo cundo el estómago de Twilight comenzó a gruñir, ella al escuchar esto se sonroja y le dice a Spike.

Twilight: ejejeje Spike puedes ir a preparar algo de comer.

Spike: enseguida voy

Dicho eso Spike se metió a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno por otra parte Twilight se sentó en un cojín a leer un libro, pero su lectura fue interrumpida por unos fuertes relámpagos provenientes de afuera, Twilight al escuchar los relámpagos se levanta y dice.

Twilight: que extraño los ponis pegasos, no avían programado tormenta para hoy.

Twilight estaba en sus pensamientos cuando siente que alguien le toca su pata trasera, e ya se voltea para ver a Spike temblado y aferrado a su pata, Twilight al ver esto abrasa a Spike para calmarlo, Spike se estaba clamando hasta que suena otros relámpagos estos eran más fuertes que los anteriores dejando al pequeño dragón muy asustado y aferrándose a Twilight con fuerza, Twilight se despega de Spike y le dice que se quede aquí mientras ella revisa lo que está pasando afuera, Spike obedece y se queda cuando Twilight sale para ver lo que pasa, ella se queda confundida al ver que no avía ni una sola nube en ponyville, Twilight estaba pensando que esto era muy raro pero fue sacada de sus pensamiento por otros relámpagos, ella se voltea para ver de dónde vienen eso relámpagos, ella pudo notar que los relámpagos provenían del bosque everfree, todos los ponis avían salido de sus rutinas para ver lo que pasaba lo que vieron, no lo creían avían unas enorme nubes grises que rodeaban todo el bosque y por cada minuto soltaban unos enormes relámpagos que caían con el bosque, el sonido que producían era tan fuerte que se podría escuchar en todo ponyville, todos los ponis estaban en un estado de shock por lo que veían, pero más twilight ya que ella podía sentir magia en esa tormenta, twilight estaba muy confundida por lo que estaba pasando que se decía en su mente, (magia en una tormenta esto no puede ser posible) hasta que fue sacada, por otro relámpago que cayó en el bosque este último era más grande que los anteriores, después de eso las nubes comenzaron a ponerse claras y a despejarse, todos lo ponis estaban muy confundidos por lo que avía pasado, al no encontrar repuesta todo los ponis comienzan a retirarse a sus respectivos deberes, como si nada hubiera pasado por otra parte twilight a un estaba en shock, cuando logro reponerse solo un pensamiento llegó a su mente (tengo que avisarle a la princesa celestia), dicho eso salió a todo galope hasta la biblioteca cuando llego abrió la puerta con fuerza y comenzó, a buscar a su asistente. twilight busco y busco pero no lo encontraba, hasta que escucho unos ruido proveniente de arriba, ella comenzó a subir las escalera asta entrar a su habitación cuando entro a su habitación, pudo ver a Spike metido en su cama y cubierto por sus sabanas, Twilight noto que Spike a un temblaba ella se acercó y le hablo con una vos suave para calmarlo.

Twilight: ya Spike ya paso.

Spike se quita las sabanas y al ver twilight la abrasa ella le devuelve el abraso, asi estuvieron un rato hasta que Spike hablo.

Spike: ¿Twilight que fue lo que paso afuera?

Twilight: no lose Spike nuca avía visto algo como esto, en esa tormenta pude sentir energías mágica que no puedo explicar (le dijo con una vos seria), Spike quero que le escribas una carta al princesa celestia de lo que paso en el bosque everfree, yo iré a buscar a las demás.

Twilight salió de la biblioteca volando en busca de sus amigas, mientras tanto Spike le escribe la carta a la princesa y al terminarla la quema con su fuego para enviársela.

_Bosque everfree 10 minutos después._

Daniel se encontraba explorando el misterioso bosque en busca de sus hermanos, Daniel a un tenía preguntas que se hacía en su mente mientras caminaba.

(Mente de Daniel): ya llevo como unos 14 minutos en este bosque y ni un rastro de mis hermanos, lo más raro es que es de mañana lo puedo notar por la posición del sol deben de ser las 9:00 de la mañana, cosa que en el pueblo en el que estábamos aun con la niebla savia que ya estaba a punto de anochecer, otra cosa este bosque es muy raro hay mucho tipos de árboles y plantas extrañas, en gran abundancia casi ni parece bosque si no una selva pero es un bosque ya que también puedo notar que hay animales pequeños tales como ardillas, mapaches, conejos, pájaros, etc. Puedo notar que lo animales se me quedan viendo como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien como yo, algunos se me acercan y otros se alejan de mi por temor de que pueda hacerles daño, además tengo una remota idea de cómo llegamos a este lugar el medallón que encontré, cuando toque la gema roja del medallón una luz salió de él y nos segó a todos, lo que recuerdo es que mi cuerpo fue rodeado por una energía, que me levanto y me transportó a este bosque misterioso, también cuando me levante ya no tenía el medallón ¿se habrá caído en alguna parte de este bosque?, no lose pero lo primero es encontrar a mis hermanos, si es que están también en este bosque y si lo están como los encontrare este bosque es inmenso me tomara hora en encontrarlos, a no ser que enfoquemos nuestras auras ya que tenemos la habilidad de detectar, las energías demoniacas eso ayudara ya que si enfoco mi aura ello también lo harán y así lo encontrare.

Daniel iba a ser lo que pensaba cuando tropezó y fue de cara contra el suelo, Daniel al levantarse y quitarse la tierra de la cara, pone su atención con lo que había tropezado y seda cuenta que no era un, objeto con el que había tropezado si no una persona y más fue su sorpresa al ver que era su hermano Ángel, Daniel se levantó rápida mente y se dirigió asía su hermano, al ver como se encontraba él pudo ver que el a un seguía inconsciente, Daniel comenzó a sacudirlo y gritar su nombre, pero él no respondía Daniel savia que Ángel tenía el sueño pesado así que una idea le llego a la mente, el sonrió y se le acercó al oído y le susurro.

Daniel: Ángel despierta que un demonio se dirige asía ti.

Ángel al escuchar eso abre los ojos como platos, se levanta y desenfunda sus dos espada y grita.

Ángel: ¡DONDE!

Ángel ve que no hay ningún demonio cerca y más que todo se da cuenta que estaba en un bosque, él estaba realmente confundido hasta que escucho unas carcajadas que venían detrás de él, al darse la vuelta ve que las carcajadas venia de su hermano Daniel.

Daniel: ajajaja… no puedo creer… ajaja… que te la hallas creído ajajajaja.

Por otra parte Ángel no aguantaba más tenía el ceño fruncido, por la pequeña broma de Daniel así que se acercó a él y cuando lo tuvo cerca le dan un gran golpe en la cabeza que manda a Daniel de cara contra el suelo de nuevo.

Ángel: eso es para que dejes de bromear mientras yo este dormido (a un con algo de furia).

Daniel se levanta algo adolorido por el golpe y dice.

Daniel: fue lo único que se me ocurrió para despertarte, vaya que tiene el sueño pesado (a un sobando se la cabeza).

Ángel: ¡PERO NO DE ESA FORMA! Tú sabes cómo odio que me levante así.

Daniel: si si si ya entendí no hace falta repetírmelo dos veces.

Ángel a un tenia cierto disgusto por Daniel pero logro calmarse y le pregunta.

Ángel: (suspirando) Daniel que fue lo que paso como acabamos en este bosque y ¿dónde están los demás?

Daniel: no lose cuando desperté también estaba solo así que comencé a buscarlos por todos lado hasta que tropecé con tigo.

Ángel: mmm… eso responde una pero como fue llegamos aquí, lo único que recuerdo fue ver una luz.

Daniel: bueno recuerdas ese extraño medallón que encontré en el cráter (Ángel asiente) bueno es la razón de que estemos aquí.

Ángel: ¡QUEEE!

Daniel: te lo explicare de esta manera, cuando toque la gema roja del centro de repente soltó una luz enceguecedora que nos trasporto a este lugar.

Ángel estaba boque abierta por lo que le avía contado Daniel.

Ángel: déjame ver si entendí estamos en esté lugar porque tu tocaste la gema de ese medallón, entonces todo esto es tu culpa.

Daniel: porque siempre que pasa algo inexplicable siempre me echan la culpa a mí.

Ángel: tú fuiste el único que toco el medallón (cruzado de brazos).

Daniel iba a responder pero se detiene y lo piensa.

Daniel: ok punto a tu favor pero como iba asa ver que ese medallón nos transportaría a este bosque.

Ángel: bueno en eso también tienes razón, pero ¿a un tienes ese medallón?

Daniel: no cuando desperté ya no lo tenía, pienso que tal bes haya caído en alguna parte de este bosque.

Ángel: blando de eso este bosque es bastante extraño, no se parece a nada que hayamos estado y también como piensas que encontremos al resto de nuestros hermanos en este bosque.

Daniel: de hecho ya lo había pensado.

Ángel pone su atención sobre Daniel.

Ángel: explícame.

Daniel: recuerdas que tenemos la habilidad de detectar la presencia demoniaca.

Ángel: a ya entendí quieres que concentremos nuestra auras para poder detectar la de nuestros hermanos.

Daniel: si cuando lo hagamos ello la sentirán y aran lo mismo así podemos reunirnos.

Ángel: y bien que esperamos.

Daniel y Ángel estaban a punto de enfocar sus auras cuando, fueron interrumpidos por unos gruñidos que provenían de los arbustos, al escuchar esto lo dos se pusieron en posición de combate, lo siguiente que vieron lo dejos perplejos porque las criatura que salieron de los arbustos, era unos lobos que estaban hechos de madera.

Ángel: Daniel tu que eres experto en demonios que clases son esos lobos.

Daniel: no lose.

Ángel: como que no lo sabes.

Daniel: no lose porque eso no son demonios acaso siente energía demoniaca emanando de ellos.

Ángel: es verdad no siento nada pero si esos no son demonios ¿en toses que son?

Daniel: no tengo la más puta idea y creo que tampoco sean amigables.

De repente más de esos lobos comenzaron a salir de todas partes y comenzaron a rodear a los hermanos se le podía ver la baba caer de sus bocas.

Ángel: se ven muy hambrientos.

Daniel: bueno hay que enseñarles que no estamos en el menú.

Ángel: si hay que enseñarles.

Mientras hablaban unos de eso lobos se acercaba sigilosa mente, hasta estar cerca de Daniel el lobo de madera salta con la intención de morderle el cuello, Daniel se da cuenta y desenfunda su espada y corta al lobo en dos, al caer se desarma en una pila de ramas los demás lobos al ver a uno de los suyos caer se pone más atentos.

Daniel: bien quien es el siguiente (montándose la espada en el obro).

Esta bes fueron tres lobos quienes se dirigieron asía Daniel pero fueron destrozados por las espadas de Ángel.

Ángel: adonde creen que iban.

Daniel: oye esos eran míos (lo dice con cierto odio).

Ángel: el que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente, además hay más de ellos.

Daniel: bien y veremos quien elimina más de ellos.

Ángel: ok.

Ángel y Daniel se separaron y comenzaron a pelear con los lobos de madera, Ángel es atacado por cuatro lobos y a cada uno los esquiva, Ángel en un movimiento rápido utiliza sus espadas y corta a los cuatro lobos,

Ángel: ja esto sí que es divertido (cortando a otros dos).

Por otra parte Daniel atraviesa a uno con su espada y comienza a golpear al resto con el lobo a un clavada en esta, por cada golpe que daba con su espada el lobo que estaba aún clavada en ella, comenzaba a desbaratarse hasta quedar solo un pedazo de madera clavada en la espada, Daniel arroja el pedazo de madera con fuerza asía los otros lobos, al recibir el impacto estos también se desarman.

Daniel: esto es demasiado fácil (agarrando un lobo y destrozarlo).

Los lobos de maderas comenzaron a atacar en más ferocidad pero a un así no podía contra los dos hermanos, tres lobos venían en distintas direcciones para atacar a Ángel, cuando los lobos estaban muy cerca de él, Ángel pega un gran salto que hace que los lobos se estrellen entre si y Ángel los remata cayéndoles enzima, otros seis lobos tenían rodeado a Daniel listos para atacar al mismo tiempo, pero el joven casa demonios desenfunda su pistola y con gran habilidad dispara, una ráfaga de balas contra los seis lobos quienes caen cubiertos por agujeros por todo sus cuerpos, ya habían pasado varios minutos y Ángel y Daniel ya habían acabado con casi todo los lobos de maderas solo quedaban cinco.

Ángel: creí que estos lobos darían una buena pelea pero me equivoque.

Daniel: si son más débiles que los demonios (con los brazos cruzados).

Uno de los cinco lobos que quedaba se fue contra Daniel, el solo espero hasta que el lobo estuviera cerca de él, cuando el lobo estuvo cerca de Daniel, este salto para morderle la cabeza, Daniel en un rápido movimiento le da una patada al lobo que este de la fuerte de la patada se despedaza, Daniel ve los resto del lobo y después centra su atención en los cuatro restantes, estos al sentir la mirada de este extraño ser que derroto a todos sus compañeros siente un escalofrió y comienza a huir, Daniel y Ángel suelta un enorme suspiro.

Daniel: vaya al ver que ya no podían ganar comienza a correr jajaja típico.

Ángel: sí que cobardes en atacarnos en gran números pero de nada les sirvió.

Daniel: oye Ángel.

Ángel: que.

Daniel: al ver esta especio de lobo me hace dudar que ya no estemos en nuestro planeta.

Ángel: Daniel que insinúas.

Daniel: que tal vez ese medallón nos haya transportado a otro mundo.

Ángel se queda pensando en lo que dijo Daniel.

Ángel: bueno juzgando por este extraño bosque y los lobos de maderas creo que tienes razón.

Mientras los dos hermanos hablaban uno de los lobos de madera se reconstruye y se dirige Asia los dos, estando cerca se abalanzo sobre los dos pero en el último instante es derribado a tiros. Ángel y Daniel se voltean para ver lo que había pasado, lo primero que ven es un lobo cubierto de agujeros y lo segundo es una figura oscura detrás de un árbol, Ángel y Daniel sintieron un aura familiar pero no era una sino dos, ellos sabían a quienes les pertenecían esas auras, así que corrieron adonde estaban cuando se acercara asía los dos individuos resultaron ser Leo y Migue.

Daniel: Leo, Migue que alegría meda de verlos otra vez.

Leo: también a mi meda gusto verlos.

Ángel: pero como encontraste a Migue.

Migue: bueno yo fui el que encontró a Leo estaba descansando en un árbol típico de él ejejeje.

Leo: e si yo no sé cómo llegue a ese árbol.

Migue: y los demás están con ustedes.

Ángel: no también los estamos buscando y como nos encontraron.

Leo: bueno estábamos caminando por este extraño bosque cuando sentimos sus auras, así que fuimos a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban, a medida que nos acercábamos podíamos escuchar algunos aullidos, también algunos sonido de crujidos y por último los disparos, cuando llegamos los vimos a ustedes dos rodeados de por un monto de madera, estábamos apunto de llamar su atención cuando vi que en unos de eso escombros de madera se transformaba en un lobo, cuando se transformó se dirijo asía ustedes así que le dispare con mi pistola antes de que los atacara.

Daniel: bueno ya que todo claro hay que encontrar el resto de nuestros hermanos.

Migue: tienes un plan cierto.

Daniel le da una sonrisa a Migue y les cuentas todo como fue que llegaron a este lugar, como encontró a Ángel y su resiente pelea con eso lobos de madera hasta la parte de cómo encontrar al resto de sus hermanos.

Daniel: entonces entendieron el plan.

Migue y Leo asienten.

Ángel: bien ya no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos y espero que ya no haiga más intervenciones.

Los cuatro hermanos comenzaron a enfocar sus auras, al poco tiempo comenzaron a sentir siete auras distintas.

Migue: ya los tenemos.

Leo: entonces todos están en este bosque pero sí que están lejos, Daniel con cual deberíamos ir primero.

Daniel: mmm… Dante está más cerca.

Ángel: entonces con Dante iremos.

Migue: si estamos todos en una sola posición será más fácil que nos encuentren.

Daniel: bien andando.

Leo: chicos por que no asemos una carrera así nos entretenemos en el camino.

Ángel: me parece bien.

Migue: estoy de acuerdo.

Daniel: bien el último prepara una gran la cena.

Así los cuatro jóvenes fuero en busca de sus otros hermanos, mientras tanto en ponyville.

_Biblioteca de ponyville._

Twilight ya había reunido a todas sus amigas en la biblioteca, tardaron unos minutos para lograr sacar a fluttershy de su casa, la pobre estaba muy asustada por los relámpagos después de que lograran calmarla, twilight les explico que la princesa celestia quería que investigaran en eso relámpagos que cayeron en el bosque everfre.

Applejack: twilight estas segura de esto.

Twilight: si Applejack le envíen una carta a la princesa celestia explicándole de esta tormenta, que apareció en el bosque everfree ella también sintió magia en esa tormenta así que nos ha encomendado que investiguemos.

Rainbow: estoces que estamos esperando.

Fluttershy: solo espero que ningún animalito haya salido herido.

Pinkie: jijjijij… esto va ser divertido.

Twilight: entonces chicas andando.

Twilight y sus amigas salieron de la biblioteca asía el bosque everfree, sin saber que sorpresas se encontraran.

_Continuara._


End file.
